Hiks Hiks sakit Hati
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Ah S-sai. Hiks Hiks s-sakit hati Sai." ucap Naruto terbata-bata dan menyiratkan kesakitan. ini oneshot aku yang kedua. Warning: GAJE, Yaoi, Bahasa ancur-ancuran. RnR bila kalian Mau. Don't like don't read, OKE. .


**"Hiks Hiks Sakit Hati"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
bahasa dipastikan acak-acakan  
Yaoi  
Lemon "mmmmh ada dikit"

Rated : T *sekarang*

Ini Oneshot ku yang kedua, tadinya mau panjang. lagi-lagi otak buntu. ide ini di dapat pas pinggang saya terkena sudut pintu lemari yang ke buka.  
dan saya sering mengalami hal ini waktu masih jaman sekolah, tapi di rumah juga masih sering sich.  
hhehehehe, maaf rada gaje n rada ngegantung mungkin ceritanya. inilah hasil dari otak dan bahasa saya yang pas-pasan.

* * *

"Hiks Hiks." terlihat seorang pemuda pirang sedang menangis di sudut kelas dengan kepala tertelungkup diantara tangannya.

Kemudian datanglah beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka kaget melihat -tepatnya mendengar- tangisan seseorang. Dan dihampirinya orang yang sedang menangis itu, "Naru-chan, kamu kenapa? Kok pagi-pagi sudah menangis sih. Padahal Anko-sensei belum datang dan memeriksa tugas kita." tanya seorang pemuda berambut klimis berwarna dan bermata hitam.

Naruto mendongkak, "Ah S-sai. Hiks Hiks s-sakit hati Sai." ucap Naruto terbata-bata dan menyiratkan kesakitan.

Semua orang kaget mendengar jawaban yang diberikan pemuda mungil dan memiliki nama Namikaze Naruto. Murid-murid yang baru datang pun langsung mengerubungi meja Naruto. Semuanya bersimpati melihat cowok manis berkulit tan itu mengeluarkan air mata. Mengapa mereka bisa bersimpati? Jawabannya mudah, karena sebagian murid perempuan dan semua murid laki-laki menyukai dan menyayangi dirinya. Dia mempunyai perangai yang baik hati, ceria bahkan terbilang hyperactive, dan 'sangat'lah polos juga berwajah manis. Sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya bahkan mencintainya.

"Sakit hati kenapa Naruto? Jangan-jangan penyebabnya Sasuke ya." kali ini yang bertanya murid berambut merah bata.

"Gaa..Ra... Hiks Hiks" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dan menangis kembali.

Tak lama datanglah pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx. Dengan wajah stoic-nya, Sasuke nama pemuda itu sekaligus berstatus pacar Naruto jalan menuju bangkunya. Dia heran melihat tempat duduknya dikerubungi oleh banyak orang, seperti ada makanan manis saja. 'Ah iya ditempat itu kan memang ada sesuatu yang 'manis' dan hanya milikku seorang' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sesampainya disana, dia langsung dihujani tatapan dingin dari teman-temannya. Terutama dari Gaara yang sangat protektif terhadap Naruto. Dia sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?" tanya Gaara dengan nada dan tatapan yang super duper dingin itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis hitamnya.

"Hm? Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" tanyanya heran. Kemudian dia melihat orang yang dikasihi dan dicintainya menangis. Wajah stoic-nya berubah menjadi khawatir walaupun tak terlalu nampak. "Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Jangan berlagak lupa. Cepat beritahu aku apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto hingga dia menangis seperti ini? Bukannya kamu sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membuatnya menangis, hah!" seru Gaara marah.

Sasuke jadi tersulut dengan ucapannya Gaara dan menanggapinya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Aku sendiri juga kaget melihatnya menangis seperti itu."

"Kamu hanya pura-pura kaget dan tidak tahu kan?" kali ini Gaara menurunkan satu oktaf suaranya. Seseorang memegang bahu Gaara, dan ternyata dia adalah Sai. Salah satu dari sekian banyak lelaki yang suka pada Naruto.

"Sai?" ucap Gaara setelah melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, tak ada gunanya bertanya pada dia. Mana ada ayam yang mau ngaku telah memakan nasi majikannya." Sai berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang menurut semua orang menyebalkan.

"Aku bukan ayam, Sai." Sasuke geram mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Sai.

"Terserah. Dan Sasuke mending sekarang kau jauhi Naruto, biar aku yang menggantikanmu untuk menjaga dan melindunginya." jawab Sai santai tanpa tahu kalau semua orang termasuk Gaara dan Sasuke menatapnya tajam setajam golok.

"Tak akan kulepaskan Naruto."

"Hei Sai, walaupun Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, takkan kubiarkan kau mendekatinya." ucap Gaara.

"Hei Sai, bukan kamu saja yang akan menjaga dan melindungi Naruto. Tetapi kami juga akan melakukannya. Betul gak teman-teman?" seru seorang murid laki-laki dengan gigi hiu-nya dan diketahui bernama Suigetsu. Mendengar perkataan Sui, semuanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Naruto yang mendengar ribut-ribut langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Sasuke sedang diadili. Dia bingung melihat sang kekasih sedang dikerubungi dan dihujani tatapan mematikan dari teman-temannya.

"Emmh Gaara, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke kalian pojokan?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik polosnya dan kali ini tanpa diderasi air mata dikedua mata birunya.

"Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang masih diliputi wajah khawatir.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok. Dan kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kalian memojokkan Sasuke? Memang apa salahnya?" semuanya kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda berbibir mungil itu.

"Kamu tadi menangis gara-gara si pantat ayam ini kan?" seru Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berwajah merah menahan amarah.

"Hmh, iya aku tadi menangis. Tapi bukan gara-gara si Teme ini kok."

"Terus gara-gara siapa?"

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala kuning yang tentunya tidak terasa gatal, "Hehehe itu... Itu..."

"Itu apa Naruto?" Gaara bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Itu tadi, saat mau masuk kelas kelingking kakiku terantuk pintu." semua orang hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop.

Tanpa diperintah orang-orang yang tadinya mengerubungi tempat duduknya mulai berhamburan. Naruto bingung melihat kelakuan teman-teman yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Hei-hei kenapa kalian? Kok sikapnya aneh begitu? Memang aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ya?" tanyanya dengan mimik yang tentu bisa bikin baja meleleh.

"T-tidak kok. Naru-chan tidak punya salah. Kami kira kamu menangis karena si pantat ayam ini." jawab Sai.

"Sai, sudah kubilang aku bukan ayam." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Sai hanya bisa bergidik ria melihat aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh si pemuda pucat.

"Terus kalian kenapa kok mukanya pada kecewa begitu?"

"Yah kami kecewa karena kamu menangis bukan karena si stoic ini. Kalau kamu menangis karena dia, dapat dipastikan aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan mudah." Suigetsu memperlihatkan senyuman yang menurutnya manis tapi menurut orang lain mematikan.

"Kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan, brengsek. Aku takkan melepaskan dia sampai kapanpun juga. Akan kubuktikan kalau dia milikiku sepenuhnya." Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto kepelukannya.

Tanpa aba-aba dia mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Naruto. Dengan sepenuh hati dia menghayati ciumannya bersama dengan si pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto tanda meminta ijin untuk masuk dan menjelajah mulut kecilnya. Tadinya Naruto kaget dengan tindakan sang kekasih, namun lama kelamaan dia menikmati juga. Dibukanya bibir kecil itu, setelah tahu kalau dia telah diberi ijin tanpa ragu Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya dan menelusuri langit-langit mulut Naruto.

Saat ini Sasuke masih menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Perlahan tangan pucat Sasuke mulai meraba punggung kecil Naruto. Si pirang hanya bisa merasakan sensasi aneh saja. Napasnya mulai memburu dan terengah-engah tanda dia sudah kehabisan oksigen. Tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh lemas dipelukan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mautnya bersama kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Wah, ternyata hanya segitu ya kemampuanmu Dobe. Gimana kalau aku melakukan lebih dari ini ya." ucap Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seringaian mengejeknya.

"Huuh, habis kamu melakukannya tiba-tiba sih. Mana di sekolah lagi." Naruto langsung terdiam membatu saat selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan gerakan slow motion menatap kedepan kelas.

Terlihat oleh mata birunya sesuatu yang menggenang dilantai kelas. Ternyata itu adalah darah yang keluar dari hidung teman-temanya bahkan ada juga yang sambil ileran *yang ileran tentu saja 'The King of Bokep' alias Pein*. Gaara sudah berwajah merah, entah karena malu melihat adegan panas, marah karena melihat adiknya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Sasuke atau apapun itu yang pasti tidak bisa terbaca. Ada juga yang menutup wajahnya tapi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas lewat celah jari-jari tangannya yang tidak tertutup rapat bahkan ada yang mengabadikannya lewat ponsel kamera. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menahan malu mengingat apa yang telah ia dan Sasuke lakukan didepan teman-temannya.

"SA-SU-KE APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO, HAH?" bentak Gaara. Tadinya Sasuke sedang asik melihat kekasihnya yang tertunduk malu. Tapi saat mendengar nada yang akan mengancam hidupnya dengan segera dia kabur dari TKP.

"WOI MAU KEMANA KAU PANTAT AYAM. SINI BIAR AKU POTONG LEHERMU DAN AKU GANTUNG TUBUHMU DI TOKYO TOWER. KEMBALI KAU SASUKE." Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga mengejar Sasuke. Namun karena Sasuke mantan Atlet lari jadilah dia tak dapat dikejar. Tak bisa terbayangkan bagaimana nasib Sasuke ditangan Gaara.

**FIN

* * *

**Wuah maaf GAJE lagi fict-nya maklum lagi yah, saya author yang tak bisa diharapkan.  
**Ah iya sakit hati banget lho ngalamin hal serupa kaya naruto. Pas udah insiden itu bawaanya pengen marah-marah. Tapi marah-marahnya ke siapa? gak ada yang bisa dilampiaskan. Jadinya mencak-mencak sendiri deh *malah curhat*  
-disambit Readers-  
**  
kalo berkenan, Ripiu lagi yah.

by zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


End file.
